


Stephen's Sex Advantures

by tyl7897



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Pictures, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Stephen gets mistaken for a bro in the shower





	Stephen's Sex Advantures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Topishfakes and allowed me to use his fakes for captions.

Stephen Amell was in the locker-rooms of the local gym he was shooting at. He was in the showers and then suddenly two strong arms wrapped around him, rubbing his chest and torso.

 

“Hey get off,” Stephen said but didn’t move.

 

The bald man immediately got off, “I’m sorry man. I thought you were one of my bros.”

 

Stephen was kind of disgusted but was glad he immediately got off of him, “It’s okay man, an honest mistake, I guess.”

 

The man moved to the other shower head and started to wash his body off.  Stephen wasn’t done and moved over to cover the hard-on he was carrying from the touching.

 

“Hey I’m sorry again, but you seem familiar. Are you Stephen Amell? The Green Arrow?” the bald man said.

 

“Yeah I am,” Stephen turned around to shake his hand as a reflex and then showing his full boner to the man.

 

“Oh hello,” the man said, looking at the actor’s dick.

Stephen was embarrassed and hid it with his hands, but the man continued, “No need to hide it, we all just men here.”

 

“Sorry, it is just I haven’t been touched like that for a while shooting Arrow,” Stephen said.

 

“I get that.  Not to be blunt but I can help you with that,” the man said.

 

“Ummm,” Stephen said, contemplating it. 

 

“Bro, you can just close your eyes and imagine me as a woman if that helps,” the man said.

 

Stephen was still horny and then said, “Okay.”

 

The man then got onto his knees and put Stephen’s 9-inch cock into his mouth.  Stephen at first closed his eyes, but the man was doing such a good job that he opened his eyes. The actor wanted more so he made the man stop, lifted him, and kissed him before pushing him into the wall and shoving his dick into the bald man. Stephen fucked the man for a good two minutes before cumming inside the man.  The man didn’t take long after as a celebrity was fucking him. 

 

The room was quiet except for their heavy breathing the two men were making.  Then the man spoke up, “That was great. Listen if you want to have more fun, meet me here tomorrow, same time, so you meet my bros.”

 

“Ummm,” Stephen said before he walked out.

 

**Time Skip: the next day.**

 

Stephen wasn’t sure why he came back, but when he did, he was greeted by four naked men, including the bald one from yesterday.

 

“Welcome, Stephen. Glad you can make it.  Pardon me, but I forgot to introduce myself yesterday, I’m Mike, and I own this gym,” the bald man said.

 

“Hello,” Stephen said nervously.

 

“Don’t be nervous. We don’t bite...hard.  So you want to join us? Be one of the bros?” Mike said.

 

“Ummm,” Is what all Stephen came out of his mouth.

 

“You don’t have to decide now but after you do and if you want to stop at any time just tell us,” Mike said.

 

“Okay, what do I have to do?” Stephen said.

“Get naked and kneel in the center of us,” Mike said.

 

Stephen obeyed and once he was ready kneeled and waited until they all pointed their cocks at him and let loose a stream of piss.  Stephen was shocked and surprised, but strangely, it felt right. Soon the actor was jacking off and opening his mouth to catch some piss.  Stephen then let loose his own piss.

 

“Look Mikey; the Green Arrow is a piss pig like us!!” One of the other men said.

 

“I knew he was bro material,” Mike said.

 

Soon the pissing died down, and two of the men picked Stephen up and tried to kiss them, but they avoided it.

 

“Sorry Stephen but no kissing until you are one of the bros. To do that you have to get fucked by each of us.  What do you say?” Mike said.

 

Stephen was scared as he never had something in his ass before, but he wanted to be a bro, so he nodded “yes.”

 

So Stephen put his hands on both sides of the lockers as the rest got into position.  Mike was the first to go, and he shoved his ass into Stephen. Stephen winced at the pain, but soon it subsided and was starting to feel pleasure. This continued until each man fucked him twice until the third time Mike was fucking him, he came inside and Stephen soon after.  Once everybody was done, Mike asked, “So Stephen Amell, would you join us and be a bro?”

 

“Yes,” Stephen said without hesitating.

 

“Now, being a bro will bring you privileges.  There is only one rule. If someone says to you very enthusiastically, ‘Bro, how have you been’ you shall kiss them and have sex with them. In turn, you can say that too, and if they kiss you, have sex with them.  There are bros all over but mostly concentrated in this town and who knows some maybe even on your set.”

 

“BRO!!! How have you been?” Stephen said as him, and Mike kissed.

 

 

<https://topishmain.blogspot.com/2019/05/stephen-amell-gangbang.html>


End file.
